All I Need
by Sinclair5198
Summary: After defeating the Skullgirl and returning to Little Innsmouth, Nadia and Minette share a heartfelt moment together.


**Author's Notes:**

Heyyyy! So, this is my first ever Skullgirls fanfic, and the first fanfic I've actually written in a while! I know some things are off, like Minette still being around after Ms. Fortune's ending and not kidnapped. But I don't care! This may sound unbelievable, but the idea for this fic came to me in a dream! I'm not kidding!

I want to thank **Trismegistus Shandy** for proofreading this for me and helping with grammar. Thank you so much!

Anyways, enjoy this short one-shot!

–

It was a quiet night at Little Innsmouth as the restaurant started to finally calm down after a busy day. Minette and Nadia both stood at the dock-like area outside of it, staring off into the distance. The Dagonian and the cat girl were beside each other, a smile on Nadia's face as she looked at nothing in particular.

Minette turned her head, and observed her for a moment. She noticed all of the scars covering her body, many of which came from the fights she had been through. She had always found her best friend's unique ability.. interesting, to say the least.

".. Does it hurt?" Minette suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Nadia shook her head, breaking out of her trance. She looked over at the curious girl and tilted her head. "Does _what_ hurt?"

"You know.." Minette sheepishly pointed her two index fingers together. ".. Taking it off."

She stared at her for a few moments, before realizing what she meant. "Oh! My head, you mean? No, not really. It just sorta.. pops off when I need it to." She turned to Minette, looking down at her. "Why, do you wanna hold it?" she jokingly asked.

She didn't expect Minette to nod. "May I?" She reached her hands out.

Nadia's eyes widened. She hadn't expected this. "Oh, uh.. Sure!" She bowed just a bit, and Minette gulped, gently grasping her head and hair, and slowly lifting it up.

"O-Oww!" Nadia feigned pain, and Minette jumped back, jerking and taking the head a few feet back with her. "I-I'm sorry! I.. I th-thought you said-"

"Relax, I'm only joking!" Nadia replied, feeling bad now after seeing Minette's reaction. "It doesn't hurt at all.. I'm sorry." She looked as Minette, who was now upset and had tears welling in her eyes.

With a sigh, Nadia stood back up, turning back to the water. ".. Just.. wanted to lighten things up."

Lighten things up? Minette stared at her, not knowing what she meant at first, before realizing that... she'd fought numerous foes, tracked down, and even fought a _Skullgirl_ today! When she had returned from the battle for her free dinner from Yu-Wan, she had told him the entire story; herself only hearing bits and pieces of it as she waited nearby tables. She had heard the most important parts, though! But.. she thought about it some more, and realized that Nadia had become a bit somber near the end of it, not going into details about what had happened after the fight.

"...I guess you didn't wish them back, then."

Nadia didn't reply for a few moments, before turning her body to the girl. "No. I didn't."

"Why?" she asked. "You've wanted to wish the Fishbone Gang back for so long, and ...you had the chance. Why didn't you?"

Nadia thought about what she had said to the Skullheart before breaking it. About how Minette and her Yu-Wan were her family now. She'd really meant it.

"Well, I guess… You're all I need." She smiled, a blush appearing on her face due to embarrassment. "Y-You and Mew-Nya- Yu-Wan, I mean," she corrected herself. She had thought had that the puns wouldn't fit the tone of the conversation right now.

Minette tensed up, her squeeze on the head tightening and her face flushing scarlet. Nadia cringed a bit, as her hair was being gripped. "Okay, you're really kinda hurting me this time. You're still holding my head, you know."

Minette looked down, having completely forgot. "O-Oh, r-right!" Minette gripped Nadia's head less tightly, and lowered her left arm, supporting it on it. She walked forward, and looked down into the water below. The two stood there in silence for minutes, when all of a sudden, she started petting Nadia's head, ruffling her hair in between her fingers.

Nadia gasped a bit, trying to hold it in, but she couldn't handle it and let out a loud "purrrrrrrr..." and began to relax.

Minette giggled, and continued to pet her. "I'm glad I have you, Nadia."

"...Me too," she replied.

It had been a long and hard road to get to where she was now, but... Skullgirl, Skullheart, whatever.

She wouldn't give this life up for the world.

 **END.**


End file.
